


How To Shop For A Supermodel At Hanukkah

by maiNuoire



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Fluff, Hanukkah, M/M, Shopping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:41:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27650174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maiNuoire/pseuds/maiNuoire
Summary: Shopping for the holidays is extra stressful when you're newly engaged
Relationships: Eric "Bitty" Bittle/Jack Zimmermann
Comments: 12
Kudos: 95





	How To Shop For A Supermodel At Hanukkah

**Author's Note:**

> Couldn't stop thinking about Zimbits first Hanukkah and Christmas as *fiancés*

The holidays were a pretty big deal to Bitty, but this year, each holiday was the first one he'd be celebrating as  _ Jack's fiancé _ . So. He was maybe, ever so slightly freaking out about Hanukkah in Montréal.

"Sweet pea, do you think your mom'll like this scarf, or is it too… something?" he asks Jack, holding up a pale green cashmere scarf, with veins of purple and silver running through it. "Maybe this one instead?" Bitty hums to himself, turning back to the display of scarves before Jack answers and picking up what is-- as far as Jack can tell-- a nearly identical scarf, and looking between them critically.

"Bits," Jack says calmly, stepping closer and gently turning Bitty towards him, reaching up to cradle his face and press a kiss to the little concerned wrinkle between his brows. When he pulls away, Bitty is still pouting slightly, but his shoulders have relaxed, and he's looking at Jack like he has all the answers. 

There was a time when that look from anyone anywhere that wasn't the hockey rink would've sent Jack into a panic attack, but right now, he knows his fiancé (and God does he love saying that) only needs him to have the answer to his own anxiety-- and probably half a dozen or so extraneous gift conundrums; the rest of the answers, they figure out together.

"Sweetheart, we finished shopping for everyone three days ago," Jack begins, but he can feel Bitty's anxious indignation composing a rebuttal, and it makes a grin tug at the corner of his mouth, even as Bitty's eyes narrow and his jaw tightens. "But,  _ Maman  _ has always liked cashmere, and they have gloves over there that are the same green as that scarf. We should get a set, eh?" 

Bitty lights up with a smile that rivals the sun. "Oh, that's a great idea, Jack! I wonder if they have gloves for your dad? If we're getting another present for each, that brings us to five, at that point, shouldn't we just do a gift for each night? Is that too much? Oh gosh, don't let me forget to mail Holster's present before we leave, I want him to have it in time for the first night!"

Jack chuckles as Bitty loops his arm through Jack's and continues to ramble, adding the scarf to the small basket over Jack's other arm as they make their way across the store, commenting thoughtfully about this item or that that loved ones might like along the way.

Jack is struck by the thought that this is what he gets to have for the rest of his life, and he nearly trips as the joy of that runs through him, but Bitty is there, steady and warm next to him, the greatest gift he could imagine.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Please squee with me!


End file.
